


Win Some, Lose Some

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [19]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: the boys bet Liebgott to ask you out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you please write a fic about a cute bakery girl who is in charge of delivering bread and such to the troops and Joseph Liebgott keeps getting pushed by everyone to go talk to her and he finds out she’s Jewish too? Thank you so much omg - anon

“Go talk to her,” Luz pushed him and he elbowed him roughly.

“Why me?” he asked and eyed the bakery girl helping to unload trucks of bread.

“Because I need to live vicariously through you, and if she rejects you that’s also funny for me. Win-win.” Luz shrugged and pushed him forward again, Liebgott looked around at the rest of the guys sat near him who were all giving him eager and encouraging smiles.

With a heavy sigh he gave in, “Fine, but you all owe me smokes if this goes horribly wrong.”

They all cheered as he sauntered over. You looked up from where you were checking off crates of bread when you heard someone clear their throat, “Can I help you?” you asked politely.

He nodded slowly suddenly nervous, he glanced back at the guys who all gave him thumbs up and winks and he turned back to you. You raised your eyebrows expectantly, “If you’re hear to ask about the food I just deliver it, I don’t know when they’ll actually feed it to you.”

Liebgott blushed slightly, “No, actually I was wondering what your name was?”

“Y/N Y/L/N.”

His eyebrows shot up, “You’re Jewish.” The images of the camp were still fresh in his mind, when he had arrived there he had felt anger and sadness for obvious reasons, guilt that he hadn’t been put there simply because he had lived in America when all those people had been taken. He had felt so alone and out of place that it was nice to find another Jewish person who was hopefully feeling similar things that he was.

You glared slightly, “Yeah, what of it,” you cocked your hip, ready to give this guy a piece of your mind if he was one of these antisemitic types. They had all heard about the camps being discovered across the country, places where they kept and starved Jewish people to death. It made you sick to your stomach and you were glad that you hadn’t been one of the people who got sentenced to one of the camps.

“Nothing, nothing,” he held up his hands in defence, already liking you, “I’m Jewish, too. Joe Liebgott,” he held his hand out for you to shake.

After a moment you took his hand and shook it, “Alright, what can I do for you Joe Liebgott?” you asked him once more.

“Would you ever want to go out on a date some time?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and internally kicking himself for being so blunt. He blamed the eyes he could feel on his back where most of the guys were watching the scene unfold.

You could feel yourself being watched and peered around Liebgott to see a bunch of his friends lounging a few feet away, who suddenly pretended to be busy doing things when they saw you looking at them. “They dare you to ask me out?” you asked him, looking back at him.

“No,” he shook his head, “Not quite. They volunteered me to go up, live vicariously through me.”

You couldn’t help but be disappointed but you didn’t let it show. “Is that right? I don’t think fraternisation is allowed anyway,” you smirked. Both of you knew that the soldiers were breaking that rule left, right, and centre, you weren’t a local though so you didn’t think it would be okay. Technically you now worked for the army, you owned a little bakery back home and they had asked (ordered) you to come work for them and provide bread and food for the men.

He nodded, his own smirk forming, “That’s true, not that I think anyone would mind. Least of all those guys, they want to live vicariously through me. I don’t think any of them have enough game to get any of the local girls,” he confided with a wink.

“I’m not surprised, none of them had the balls to come over and ask me out themselves. They made you do it.”

Liebgott laughed, “That’s very true, Y/N.”

You bit your lip, “Even if I wanted to go out with you, Joe, I’m not one to kiss and tell. Considering they want to live through you I get the feeling there would be an awful lot of telling on your end.”

“It was either live through me or watch me get rejected, they get a show out of it either way. Between you and me I’m not one to kiss or tell either,” he explained, at some point in the conversation you had gravitated close to each other and you were looking up into his eyes.

You bit your lower lip, looking around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear. “I’ve got a solution that means everyone wins. I reject you, loudly, right now, and later if you get a chance to slip away come find me where I’m quartered. It’s the place above the bakery, believe it or not.”

His smirk grew into a grin, “You got yourself a deal, doll.”

You smiled brightly at him then in a split second your smile dropped, “You PERVERT!” you yelled suddenly and slapped him hard across the cheek. His head snapped to the side so fast he was sure he got whiplash, “Arrogant, servile scum,” you continued loudly, drawing attention of the guys and a few supply officers. “As if I would even consider doing that,” you spat the word, the implication clear.

Before anyone could see you gave him a quick wink and he had to resist the urge to grin, he did not resist the urge to hold his cheek which was still stinging from your slap. He turned and walked back to the guys and gave a ‘what can you do’ shrug as he returned, still holding his cheek. “What did you say to her?” Perconte was the first one to ask.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Luz added quickly.

“You all owe me smokes,” He pointed out, they all groaned in annoyance but handed them over.

“She got you pretty good,” Skinny remarked, looking at the red mark on his face.

“Shame, she was a looker,” Perconte nodded in agreement.

“Eh, win some lose some,” Liebgott shrugged, inside he was giddy already excited for the first chance he got to slip away so he could see you again. You weren’t exactly what he pictured when he planned his future - a nice Jewish girl with big soft titties and a smile to die for. From what he could tell you were a firecracker and he already did love your smile, plus you were Jewish so he knew his Ma would love you. Maybe life after the war wouldn’t be so bad after all if he managed to get you to stick around.


	2. The Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Omg thank you for the Liebgott fic!! I was wondering you could do a part 2? :0 - anon / joseph liebgott x reader where she tells him she’s expecting his baby - anon

It was a few years after the war, as it turns out you and Joe only lived a small distance from each other and he moved into your more spacious apartment above the bakery you owned. You had been married for close to a year now and you couldn’t be happier, you had met his family and they treated you like their own. The two of you lived a fairly simple life, each day you would get up together before dawn so you could bake and he would go out and drive his cab. He had his own issues from the war, nightmares and he lost contact with his company but you were there to support him through it all.

You had gotten up after him that day and you went downstairs to start making the dough, you stiffened when you felt someone wrap their arms around you from behind but relaxed when you recognised the soft press of his body against yours. “Shouldn’t you be out working, Joseph?” you smirked.

He groaned lightly and ducked his forehead onto your shoulder, “Only my mom calls me that. And I got the day off.”

“Really?” you asked, your smile growing when you felt his hands on your stomach though he didn’t know your secret just yet. “Then you won’t mind helping out around here, I’m sure.” You spun around and pushed a tray of biscuits into his hands, “Stick these in the oven would you?”

“Fine,” he playfully rolled his eyes and gave you a quick kiss before moving away to put them in the oven.

You finished up the dough and left it out to rise, you leant back against the counter and just watched Joe potter about the kitchen and move away used pots and pans. That first night when he had snuck away from his company to visit you whilst you were both in Germany you had just talked the whole night through until the sun came up, back then you had never thought you would end up here but you were the happiest you had ever been. Letters had gotten you through the remainder of the war and when you had met up back in America you knew that you weren’t going to let him go. “Hey, I have something to tell you,” you spoke up quietly.

Joe looked over his shoulder at you, “What is it?” he asked, dumping a tray into some soapy water and walking over to you.

You took a deep breath, you had been planning all the different ways to tell him since you found out two weeks ago. You had carefully planned and chosen every word, and when he walked over you forgot all of them. “I’m pregnant,” you blurted out.

He froze, hands on your hips, he didn’t blink as his eyes searched yours. “Joe?” you waved your hand in front of his eyes and he blinked slowly.

“You’re..pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Is it mine?”

You swatted his arm, a little pleased when he flinched, “Yes, it’s yours, you ass.”

He still looked stunned but then he broke out into a grin, in one movement he swept you into his arms in a tight but surprisingly gentle hug and spun you around. “I can’t believe this. We’re going to be parents!”

You smiled wide at him, “Yup. You’re gonna be a dad, Joe.”

Joe placed his hands on you still flat stomach with wonder, “Wow,” he breathed, he looked up at you with the biggest smile you had ever seen from him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned forward and kissed you, both of you smiling into the kiss.


End file.
